Outlaws
by Hello My Name Is Awesome
Summary: Four peasant kids find out their fathers are outlaws. They go to Sherwood to find them. Co-written with Miranda MacAlasdair. R&R
1. Hide & Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC **

**A/N: Co-written with Miranda MacAlasdair **

The sun was blazing in the sky as a group of four children gathered under a large oak tree. One of the children, a girl with black hair and very tan skin, took charge. "Alright, I think we should play hide and seek. Anyone disagree?" None of the other children said anything, so she continued, "Alright, good. Someone has to be it." She waited for a volunteer.  
>A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward and said "I volunteer- Richard!" he pointed to the smallest child, who was standing slightly apart from the rest of the group.<br>"No fair! I always have to be it first!" she boy protested. But it was already decided. Richard of Locksley was it.  
>The other children scattered as Richard stood with his face towards the tree and began to count.<p>

"One, Two, Three.." Richard began counting. The black haired girl stopped in front of a tree and began climbing it. The blond haired boy ran over to the tree. "How come you always get to hide in that tree, Liz?" He complained. "Because I was here first! Now go hide or he'll find you, Mason!" Liz replied. "Fine." Mason ran towards a large rock and ducked behind it. The blond haired girl looked around trying to find a place to hide. "Pssst!" Mason whisper-yelled at her "Go hide behind that bush!". Josie nodded and ran over to the bush and hide herself among the leaves.  
>"Eight-teen, nine-teen, twenty.." Richard finished. He opened his eyes and looked around. He walked over to the tree "Found you, Liz". Liz hopped down. "How did you find me?". "You always hide in the same place." he replied "And Josie always moves." he pointed over to the moving bush. "Oh, you really shouldn't be it so often then. Wait..How do you find Mason then?" Liz questioned. "Easy. Oh, Maisie!" Richard called out. Mason popped out from behind the rock "Oi! My name is Mason not Maisie!" Mason yelled. "I have got to stop falling for that." He said shaking his head.<br>"Oh, I almost forgot. My mum said for all of us to meet her in the market." Josie piped out. "Alright." The other three said in unison. The four children began walking down the dusty road through the village towards the market in Nottingham.

As the children approached the gates of Nottingham, they drew closer together under the mean eye of the guards. But they soon passed through and hurried happily to the market. They soon found their mothers, who scolded them for being gone so long. But the families spent a very happy day in the market before going home for supper.  
>After they had each eaten their separate meals, the families gathered together, the mothers to sew and the children to play before the sun went down. The women sat in a circle and mended their children's clothing while the game of hide and seek continued. Richard was looking for a place to hide where Liz wouldn't find him, when it struck him. She wouldn't look near their mums! So he hurried closer to the<br>circle and hid behind a bush, only to find that Mason was already there. "Go away, Richard! I was here first!" Mason said, shoving the boy away. nine-teen, twenety!" They head Liz finish "Too late now!" said Richard, scooting closer. Mason was about to protest when they heard Josie's mother say "Do you think we should tell the children? I'm sure that they have all wondered where their fathers are..."  
>The boys stopped fighting for a moment, but too late. Liz had already found them. But as she approached, the boys waved her closer and signaled her to be quiet. Josie, hiding nearby, saw them all there and quickly ran over. All four of the children crouched behind the bush and listened to their mothers conversation.<br>**A/N: Good? Bad? Awesome? Yes, I am going to keep asking these questions.**


	2. Outlaws

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC **

**A/N: Co-written with Miranda MacAlasdair **

"Should we tell them?" asked Marian  
>"Should they tell us what?" Richard whispered to the others from behind the bush where they were sitting. The other three children glared at him so he would stop talking.<p>

"No, it would be a bad idea for Mason to know his father is an outlaw, much less meet him. He's already too much like him as it is." said Kate.  
>"He's a w-what?" Mason asked, his face turning pale. He soon regained the color in his face "Well I guess I can't blame him. The law's an ass."<br>"I think we should. I'd like Liz to meet Will; learn from him. Maybe be a real family." Djaq said wistfully, imagining Liz, her, and Will living in the forest together as a family.  
>"Oh My God." Liz stated in disbelief. "I can't believe they never told us about this." Her voice had a tint of anger in it.<p>

"I would like Richard to meet his father too. Then again, he already has a big ego, it would only get more inflated knowing his father is Robin Hood." Marian said  
>Richard looked offended at his mother's words until it registered in his brain what she had just said. "My father is Robin Hood?" He asked excitedly. He glanced over at the other children. Josie had a confused expression on her face. Liz looked like she could possibly believe it, but there was still a hint of shock. Mason's expression look liked like a mix of pure disbelief and shock. "Him? Son of Robin Hood? You have got to be kidding me.." Richard looked offended and was about to reply before Liz told them both to shut up. The four of them continued to listen in on their mothers conversation.<p>

"I want Josie to meet her father as well. Maybe Much could teach her how to cook." Eve said, smiling slightly.  
>"I can cook!" Josie whisper-yelled, just quiet enough that no one heard them.<br>Mason looked over at her "I've eaten at your house, Josie." He cringed at the memory. "You can't cook."  
>"Oh, come on. My cooking isn't that bad."<br>"Josie, I was sick for three weeks."  
>"Point taken."<p>

Josie and Mason once again began arguing over something or other (as always) and Liz tried to calm them down. Richard didin't pay much attention to the small argument as he thought about what he had just found out. He was shocked. His father was Robin Hood? There must be some mistake. Robin Hood was the best shot in England, and Richard couldn't even knock an arrow. Mason was much better at those sorts of things. If you had to pick the child of Robin Hood out of their little gang, you'd pick Mason.  
>"Well, I s'pose we'll just have to wait for them to grow up a bit." Said Kate. The other women agreed, and the conversation moved on to other things.<br>The four children crept out from behind the bush quietly and gathered around the large oak tree.  
>"Did any of you know about this?" asked Liz seriously. They all shook their heads.<br>"I don't care what our mums say, I want to meet my Dad. He's an outlaw! How cool is that?" said Mason excitedly  
>"I agree. I want to meet my dad too." said Josie quietly.<br>"Me too" said Liz. They all looked at Richard, waiting for him to agree. Richard wasn't sure. If he did meet his Dad, who was supposedly Robin Hood, he'd probably be disappointed in his son. Disappointed in how Richard would rather read or study nature than fight. But the other children were glaring at him, so he gave a weak "yeah, me too".  
>Just then they heard their mothers calling for them. Mason turned around and quickly said: "Alright. If our Dads are outlaws, then they're bound to be in Sherwood forest. Tomorrow, we're going to go find them. Agreed?" He turned to the smallest boy. "Or is Richard too scared? I still don't believe that Robin Hood is your Dad. That must have been a joke." The others all murmured words of agreement.<br>Richard didn't say anything, because he still thought it might be a joke too.

**A/N: Bad? Terrible? Good? Awesome? Epic? R&R**

**P.S. Check out the poll on my profile and vote for your fave character.**


	3. The Gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC.**

**A/N: This is it. *Drum Roll* The chapter you've all been waiting for.. They finally meet the gang! **

The four children reached the edge of Sherwood and began to walk into the forest.

"I'm not so sure about this," Richard stated, stopping at the edge of the forest.

"Come on, Richie," Mason said, annoyed "Don't be such a princess."

"My dad isn't Robin Hood. I don't have a dad." Richard said, as if he was completely convinced that was the truth.

"Well, where do you think you came from? An egg?" Liz asked him jokingly.

"Of course he doesn't, Liz. He just doesn't understand. You see, Richie. When a mum and a dad love each other very much they-" Mason started.

"MASON!" Liz yelled cutting him off.

"What?" He asked innocently. Richard grumbled something angrily at Mason and slowly followed them.

They walked through the forest for what to them felt like forever. Every once in a while one of them would trip over a rock or a log.

"We're never going to find them," Josie complained.

"I'm not being funny but, I'm the one who had to carry you for the last two hours. Stop complaining," Mason reminded her.

Richard leaned against a tree "We should stop for the night."

"We probably should," Liz agreed.

"Agreed," Mason said, yawning. Josie hopped off his back and sat against a tree.

"Let's go get some fire wood," Richard said.

"Alright." Mason yawned and followed him.

Mason and Richard walked through the forest, gathering twigs and a few logs. A half hour later they walked back to the tree the girls were sitting at. Josie was pulling food out of one of the bags they brought, while Liz was sharpening the dagger.

"Hello," Josie greeted them. Liz and Josie got up to help carry the wood back to the fire. Richard leaned over to pick up a log that had been dropped when he noticed a barely visible rope covered in leaves.

"Nobody step there," Richard said, pointing at the rope.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"It's a trap. There is a rope right there. See?" Richard explained, pointing at it.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Richie." Mason patted him on the back. Josie dropped a log as Mason was about to take his armful of logs to the fire. He tripped over the log and stumbled onto the rope causing them all to be sprung up into a net.

"Great job, Josie." Mason said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who tripped over the log!" Josie yelled angrily, clearly loosing her temper.

"You dropped it!"

"You should have seen it!"

"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple!" Liz yelled at them. The two fell quiet.

Richard snickered, holding back a laugh, which caused him to receive a glare from Mason.

"Oh, no." Liz said, looking out of the other three looked out of the net to see five outlaws surrounding them.

"Well, look what we've caught boys!" said one of the outlaws. "Kids! We can survive for days off of them, eh?"

The children glanced at each other nervously. Did outlaws really eat children?

"Don't scare them Allan!" said another man as he replaced his arrow in the quiver on his back. "Will, can you get them down?"

The children were lowered to the ground, but when they were on their feet they huddled together. The man with the bow got on one knee and asked gently "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

Mason finally got up the courage to speak. "We're from Locksley, and we've come to find our dads. Our mums say they're outlaws." The five men looked a little shocked.

"What are your mum's names?" asked another man.

"My mum's name is Kate" said Mason. The outlaws all looked at Allan, who grinned sheepishly.

"Mine is named Djaq." she looked around for the man who would answer. It was Will who looked the most stunned, so she assumed that he was her father.

Josie piped up next: "My mum's name is Eve, and she told me that my Dad was named Much. I remember." she looked around the group until a man wearing a bandanna nodded.

Richard didn't say anything. He was wishing that he could be anywhere else. But the man with the bow, who must be Robin Hood, looked directly at him and said, kindly, "and your mother?"

Richard thought he was probably hoping he would say any other name besides the one the little boy uttered quietly: "Marian"

**A/N: Awesome? Epic? Good? Bad? To epic for words? R&R. Is there anything you would like to see next in the story? Feel free to PM me any ideas. In a few chapters I'm going to introduce a new OC. They will be a recurring character. Remember to check out the poll on my profile and vote.**

**P.S. Be sure to check out my newest story: The Camelot Chronicles. It's a time travel story. I like time travel stories. **


	4. Trouble

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Also, so far, counting the poll results and reviews, the current fan favorite characters are Mason & Richard. (Please check out my story 'The Beatles: Reborn' I don't have any reviews on that and I'd like some input. Thanks.) R&R **

Robin's face turned into a shocked expression. "I-I have a son?"

Richard stood their just as shocked. So it was true? His father was Robin Hood?

"What's your name?" Robin asked Richard getting over his initial shock.

"Richard." He replied

Allan cleared his throat gaining the attention of the others."Am I the only one shocked _Much_ has a kid?" He smirked, turning to Much.

"Why don't you just.. JIGGER OFF!" Much yelled.

"What does that mean?" Allan questioned. "You never tell me what that means!"

"You know what it means!"

"Well, I see how you turned out so obnoxious." Josie said to Mason, watching their fathers argue.

"At least my Dad doesn't wear a sock on his head!" Mason retorted.

"It's not a sock, it's a hat!"

"Will you all stop arguing! Please!" Robin said loudly. Allan, Much, Mason, and Josie stopped arguing and looked over at Robin.

"Sorry, Master." Much apologized.

"It's alright, Much." Robin replied.

Robin turned to Richard "Does your mum know you're here?"

"No." He replied.

"None of em do. We snuck off," Mason explained.

"Well, why did you sneak off?"

Liz spoke up. "We overheard our mums talking about us having fathers who lived in the forest. So naturally, Mason decided that we should just waltz into Sherwood and see if we could find them. I told him it was a stupid plan. Josie and Richard don't even know how to handle a weapon."

"Wait," Robin interrupted, turning to Richard and Josie. "You don't know how to fight?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Robin." Everyone turned to face Will. "I mean, erm, we should send them back to Locksley, shouldn't we?"

"Not yet, Marian doesn't even know he's gone." He turned back to Richard. "You can't fight?"

Richard shook his head.

"We'll just have to teach you and Josie then." Robin smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

Richard smiled back.

"Wait, nobody is teaching my dau-"

"Oh, will you shut up, Much." Allan cut him off.

* * *

><p>Marian, Kate, Djaq and Eve were headed back to Locksley when a boy ran up to them.<p>

"Are you Josie, Richard, Mason, and Liz's Mums?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, why?" Marian questioned.

"I saw them running off into the forest last night. Something about their fathers," the boy explained.

"Oh no."

**A/N: Good? Awesome? Brilliant? Why am I still listing questions? I don't know. R&R**


	5. Fighting Lessons & Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Miranda & Me are trying to make the chapters longer.**

Back in the forest, the children were being led through the trees to the outlaws' camp. The children separated, staying close to their fathers. All of them except Richard. He lagged behind, hoping that maybe they would just forget him. He couldn't imagine what Robin Hood, who was leading the group, was thinking right now. Mason and his dad were laughing and trying to trip each other. Josie and the head-scarf man were talking about cooking. Liz and Will were just walking in silence, but it was a happy silence. They all seemed so... right. They just fit together. Richard didn't feel like he fit in at all.

Finally they made it to camp. The children gasped as the door opened and the men herded them inside.

"Are you hungry?" asked Much "Maybe Josie and I can cook something!"

"I wouldn't eat Josie's cooking if it was the last food on earth!" Mason yelled. Josie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like father, like daughter then!" Allan laughed.

Richard just stood there, feeling awkward, until Robin put his hand on his shoulder and led him back out of the camp.

"So, you're my Richard. How's your mother, is she ok?" Robin knelt next to the boy to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, she's fine. I think she misses you though. You should visit us." Richard said quietly.

"I can't believe that your mother never taught you how to fight!" said Robin

"What would she know about fighting? She's my mum!"

"Your mum is a very good fighter, believe it or not! But that's alright, you've got me to help you now."

Richard looked up his father as he started to teach the boy to knock an arrow. Maybe, maybe things would be alright. Maybe now that he had his father to help him, he could get as strong and brave as Mason, maybe even stronger! He would make his father proud of him!

"Alright, lets go start your lessons then, shall we?"

Richard smiles up at his father. "Yeah, sounds great."

"Come on, Lads. Lets go."

The gang, and the kids followed Robin a little ways into the forest, before stopping infront of a large tree with a target painted on it.

"I want you to take turns shooting at that target." He said, pointing at the target as he finished.

"I'll go first." Mason said, cockily, He aimed his arrow at the target, he shot the arrow sending it whizzing at the tree, hitting the tagret at the bulls-eye.

Liz went next, her arrow narrowly missing Allan, who was leaning against the tree.

"Aye! Watch were you shooting!"

"Watch were you standing." Liz retorted.

Allan walked away from the tree cursing under his breath.

"M-my turn." Josie walked up to the tree, and aimied the arrow, her hands shaking as she did. She tried to shoot, but coulden't even get the arrow to leave the bow.

"It's alright, Josie." Much comforted her "Not every one gets it the first time."

"I know." Josie nodded and, walked over to her father.

Next was Richard. He walked up to the tree slowly. He raised his bow and aimed it. He took a deep breath, and before he knew it the arrow was whizzing through the air, hitting the tree, and splitting Mason's arrow down the middle. He looked startled for a moment, then smiled at the shocked faces of everyone. Maybe he was really was good at something, he wasn't completly useless like he'd been told by so many of the village children over the years.

The lessons went on for a while. Eventually Liz was able to at least hit what she was aiming at with an arrow. She proved to be pretty handy with a sword though. Josie was scared of everything at first, but with Much's encouragement she got better. Mason tried hard to make his Dad proud. He was a good fighter to begin with, but he got better as the lesson continued.

It was Richard that improved the most though. Soon he could hit the bullseye every time. He grinned as he beat Mason at archery time after time. Mason got more and more upset until finally he threw down the bow and stormed off.

"Oy, Masie, what's the matter, can't take the competition?" Richard taunted. Robin gave him a look that withered the boy's pride.

"That's not very nice, Richard. You should apologize." he said sternly

"Why should I apologize for beating him? He's made fun of me my whole life, and now I've got something on him!" Richard yelled

"Because you're my son, and my son would never do that to anyone, let alone his friends. Now go!"

Richard huffed angrily and went after Mason.

"I'm not bein' funny, but I don't think our kids like each other much Robin" Allan said, laughing

"Well, at least my daughter isn't hot-headed and violent!" said Much, hugging Josie.

"Shut up, Much." Allan said.

* * *

><p>Richard wandered through the forest till he found his older friend sitting on the ground leaned against a tree.<p>

"Listen, Mas." Richard started "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. It's just that you've been better than me at everything my entire life, and now I have one thing I can beat you at."

"It's not about that, Richie." Mason looked up finally meeting Richard's gaze "Remember when we first met?"

Richard nodded "How could I forget? You beat up those kids who were bullying me."

"Well, I kind of felt since than that it's sorta my job to take care of you..and Liz, and Josie. Now you're gettin' better at fighting, and so are the others, and I'm just gonna be useless." Mason explained.

"What? What would make you think you're useless?" Richard asked, he had never seen his friend act like this before.

"Think 'bout it, Richie. What can I do other than fight? I can't read, I can't write, nothin'." Mason directed his gaze back at the ground.

"Mason, you're my best friend. Sure you're a bit of a prat somtimes..most of the time..almost all the time actually-"

"I'm feeling so much better. Thanks, Richard" Mason said, sarcastically.

"What I mean is, your my best mate, and you're not gonna be useless just, cos you're not smart." Richard patted Mason on the back as he finished talking.

"You really are rubbish at comforting people, aren't you?" Mason asked, with a small smirk.

Richard smiled "Friends?"

Mason smiled back "Brothers." He pulled Richard into a hug that soon turned into the two wrestling.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Awesome? Brilliant? Epic? Do I ask to many questions? Probably. XD You guys hate Mason a little less now? R&R**


End file.
